Quotes for the Loveless Souls
by CampionSayn
Summary: Drabble collection of various pairings, based primarily on quotations I think would fit them. Recently being edited, mostly Soubi/Ritsuka. Prompts accepted.
1. Whoops

**Due to the fact that I have been looking over my old work, I have driven it home for myself that this particular…drabble set THING… is going to be edited. Not only for the readers, but also because I feel like a disreputable slub for having actually published it with so many mistakes in the first place. This first chapter is getting lengthened and edited and then, following that, all the other chapters are going to be pressed together into chapter two or deleted outright as a matter of both pride and mercy. Then we'll just see from there if I decide to up-date beyond that. Apologies for any problems to the readers.**

Also, I will take suggestions if anyone has a quotation they'd like to see written in new light, so long as they have the source of the quotation as well.

* * *

**Liar**, **Liar**-:-

"Soubi, I know that you dislike Ritsu, but what do you actually think about him?" The Loveless sacrifice questioned absently from his place on the bed in the far corner of the room, nothing on his body except for the kimono silk robe the Fighter unit had given him while the clothes Ritsuka had sprinted to the apartment in, while it rained buckets of freezing water, dried above the kitchen sink on a thin cord of string. Soubi painted near the window of his apartment; the boiled water mixed in with his thick, indigo-blue paint causing steam to rise when the tips of his paintbrushes pressed for more color to add to what Ritsuka thought, on the canvas already soaked with amazing, Heart Song Yellow, was forming into a skyline in winter (though he could be wrong as he often was when guessing at Soubi's works in progress).

"Hmm," the hum came after a moment, brushing its sound against Ritsuka's kitten ears and almost pleasant for about the half-of-seven-seconds before the full answer bloomed on chapped lips that ached to hold a cigarette, "He's a pedantic, pontificating, pretentious bastard. A belligerent, old fart. A worthless, steaming, pile of cow dung. To put it lightly."

The fine tip of the paintbrush in Soubi's hand pressed into the steaming paint again as Ritsuka snorted, half-amused and half embarrassed at the Fighter's frankness and calm truth with crudeness.

**M*A*S*H**-:-

"Boys, tonight I am sex itself! I am life! I am appetite!" Hitomi anounced to Kio, Soubi and Ritsuka. They guessed that buying that ney pair of three inch heels had boosted her confidence.

That, or it was the two shots of expensive wine.

**Frasier**-:-

"Soubi, are you sure you want to ask Ritsuka out tonight?"

The noise of the people in the lunch hour scattered about the coffee shop is almost as stifling as the cigarette smoke two of three of them generate and it had been getting on Kio's nerves even more as Soubi had made a decision about Ritsuka at the worst possible time. The grading period for their college course was coming to a head and Sou-chan still had to finish what he had to turn in and he was just adding more wood to the fire with this choice. Kio couldn't understand it.

"Yes, Kio," the blonde smiled beneath the cover of his hand holding his near-finished cigarette close to his lips, but not sucking the smoke into his lungs, but taking up his drink of sparkling water in his other hand and downing it, burning fizzles in all; the glass made a noisy chink on the hardwood table between the artists, "I'm pumped. I'm ready… And I'm pretty sure I just swallowed a whole lemon wedge."

Kio looked between Soubi's hands, blinking at the abrupt and sudden statement.

Yep, the glass of crystal had droplets left clinging to thick ice cubes, bubbles no bigger than a ladybug baby clinging to the glass as well; but there was no lemon and Kio's nose crinkled at the imagination of how much that sort of thing would be to swallow.

**Memoirs of a Geisha**-:-

"What is power?" The female Zero fighter quietly asked her mate and her friend, the sheets barely covering them all moist and in disarray from the last hour of their moaning and gyrating against the other until beauty emerged in gasps that went above voice and below the heavens; a deeper heat still coated Kouya's fingers with the cloudy fluid Yamato had brought with that sound.

(_The urge to lick the fluid away was tempting, but Kouya was never as vulgar as Yamato would have liked her to be after sex_.)

Yamato's answer was both beautiful and practical, hot breathe tracing over Kouya's earlobe, "The same thing as love. It can wash away earth, put out fire and even destroy iron."

**Exit to Eden**-:-

Nagisa was getting to the point of no return, Ritsu just ready to leave the office for more physical therapy after a whole day of her trying to make him feel better; or perhaps just trying to make herself more useful in action than just being there for him and twirling a long nailed pointer finger through a lock of hair (_azure color damp and greasy from not bothering to shower while Minami was still in his starch white bed with an IV attached to him at all hours_,) "Ritsu, just answer me one question. How can I service you?"

Silence, slowed moment of large hands resting against the doorframe like a betrayed religious figure considering a heretic or traitor, and that horrible smirk that both made Nagisa's stomach turn and heart beat a little faster in both elation and disgust. God, she hated herself around him.

"Hmm…Paint my house."

**Nightmare Before Christmas-:-**

"There are few who deny, at what I do, I am the best," Soubi explained, hands steering Ritsuka's smaller frame toward the exit of the Seven Voices Academy, many paired units and single individuals without another half glaring at the boy for things he still didn't understand and looking at Soubi with that hint of fear formed in the days when Seimei was still his god, "For my talents are renowned far and wide."

**Connie and Carla**-:-

Tight pants that accentuated the curve of her ass indecently, sock in the crotch that wasn't too big, but enough to catch an eye off the edge of the stage or while serving drinks, and a sweater vest that covered the bindings along her breasts perfectly.

Kouya sneered at her reflection in the over-large glass mirror that lined the walls of the area beyond the counter of where the bartender served drinks to the patrons of the dinner theater salon and _still_ couldn't understand how Yamato had convinced the fighter into working in this place that was practically a transvestite bar. The sacrifice even seemed to enjoy it! Kouya could tell, considering that Yamato looked at her reflection repeatedly during the night, rearranging the sock in-between her own legs and winking at Kouya when the fighter was caught looking.

"You're a freak," Kouya hissed, passing by to grab some more orders from drunk college students in the back that kept asking when the show was going to start.

"Yeah," the blonde giggled, glasses almost dropping from her serving tray when a known prostitute that worked the place ran by her so he would miss his taxi, "And you're a freak with me."

**How I Met Your Mother**-:-

"Now, you lay on your stomach and lift your legs as high up as you can."

The Zero's grinned snidely to each other over the rim of their shared vodka and scotch on the rocks, ice cubes clinking together when the heavy glass was set on the island counter of Soubi's apartment as Yuiko taught Ritsuka, Soubi and Kio her latest learned yoga position from her classes at college. Ritsuka declined being in front of Soubi on the weird (an understatement) green station mat Yuiko had loaned him, seeing as he always, always fell forward and exposed his rear in the air trying to mimic his best female friend's movement and Soubi enjoyed the show too much for the high school student (and Kio, when he noticed and wasn't busy doing the _exact same thing_).

The painless pair of boys couldn't understand the point of either yoga or any of the weird new age type crap Yuiko taught the three men. You could get the same amount of exercise and twice the enjoyment from an hour of sex.

Though, perhaps, they were being little hypocrites. After all, they did occasionally copy the others' actions when they were trying to warm the pinkette up to them, only to send any mileage in friendship crashing down by taking advantage of her (like two weeks ago when they spiked her grape flavored water with—as it turned out—her first taste and consumption of red wine) in their usual bullying antics of calling her an idiot, other such name calling, or sexually harassing her until Ritsuka found out and kicked their asses.

"You know it took us five tequila shot's to get you into that position," The aquamarine haired Zero remarked as Natsuo got up from his seat to refill their drink, downy tail wagging in time with his steps and twitching upwards once when the only female in the apartment blushed heavy and fast and ducked her rear end back onto her own mat with a light '_thump'_ and calling for a break to stretch again and then finish. Her ears were tilted down and Natsuo almost felt the urge to apologize until he saw Soubi get up and then grin (terrifying) as he leaned in on Youji and whispered something only audible to the two Zeroes as the others in the living room started putting away their mats and putting back on clothing that didn't stretch.

"Youji, I swear, I will _throw_ you out a window."

His voice was calm, but both of the teasing boys nodded.

**The In-Laws**-:-

"_Ritsuka-kun, I'm lost_," came the hushed, almost kicked puppy voice on the other end of the phone-line that was costing Soubi quite a bit of money, considering that it was in-coming from all the way on the other side of Japan. The Fighter wouldn't say anything, though; the look on Ritsuka's nineteen years aged face was quite the warning that he better be silent while he found out where his—one in three—female friend had gotten to in the last twelve hours when they were supposed to meet after their school bell chimed and let them out the day before; they had intended to go out for hot-cakes, "_I got convinced into taking the wrong bus and now I'm at the shore."_

Ritsuka sighed and set the cell-phone down on the kitchen counter between him and Soubi, pressing the button for the speaker option so his hands could stay occupied in making a meal of Chile peppers and ground beef mixed with soft, white rice and some ingredients that Soubi was peeling into the sink and then tossing into the bowl on his right, "Okay, don't panic. Are you with anyone?"

"_Uh, I'm with Youji and Natsuo_..."

The bowl, heavy and brass looking and nearly filled to the top, almost slides off of the counter when Soubi outright drops his hands into the sink with the mottled up left-overs of onions for blossom figures and mushroom bits that could have turned out toxic if ingested, and begins to express joy vocally. Ritsuka removed his hands from kneading the meat and paid no mind when juices from it smear the button to turn off the speaker option.

_"Why is Soubi laughing?"_


	2. The Horror

A/N: I'm in the second chapter already and I'm lovin' every minute of it!

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Ride It

As Soubi brought Ritsuka an ice pack, the teen decided that riding a mechanical bull at a bar was the stupidest thing on earth,

"Shit, why couldn't I have been knocked unconscience?"

--------------------------------------------------  
Sunshine

"Mmm, what a beautiful sunny day."

Kinka absolutely loved summer, but as he almost dozed off some of the light went away, "OMG, what happened to the sun?" "Hello to you too, Kinka."

That got the fighter's attention as Ginka continued to stand in his light.

--------------------------------------------------  
Peeka-Boo

"Mimuro, what were you doing in the women's restroom?"

"Oh, Mei I can't lie to you. I was, um..."

"You were spying again, right?" She finnished, swallowing her burger.

-----------------------------------------------  
Snops

"Follow me into battle Yuiko-san, and I too will call you father."

"Yayoi-san, how many of those have you had?"

"About six."

Quickly sitting her friend at the nearest table the pink haired girl gave him a french roll, a bucket and Kio to make sure the boy couldn't get to the refreshment table.

-------------------------------------------------  
Yeah, Right

"Soubi, which one of us looks better in a bathing suit?"

Soubi was not about to answer Hitomi or Yuiko's question. An idiot with the I.Q. of a pigeon could tell this was a trap.

"I'd tell you my opinion...if I was the stupidest man on earth!"

---------------------------------------------------  
Help

Thunder and lightning. Noise and flashing lights. Ritsuka hated this,

"Soubi..."

The blonde looked up at his sacrifice, eyebrow raised as the boy clung to his arm. All shaky from the storm, "Yes, what is it?"

"Don't leave me."

----------------------------------------------  
Don't

"Youji, how many times have I told you, don't talk to strange people."

"But Natsuo, I talk to Kio."

---------------------------------  
The Horror

"First I'll knock him out and then I'll put him in a box, put that box in another box and then mail that box to myself. And when it arrives, teehee, I'll smash it with a hammer! HAH!!" Insane laughter erupted from Nagisa's mouth at her brilliant idea.

In the corner Seven-tan suggested, "Or you could just poisen him like a normal psycho."

----------------------------------------  
Horrible

"The perplexic nature of this painting deserves analysis." Soubi's art teacher carefully looked at the tall blonde fighter's portrait of himself, a dark haired boy, butterflies and snow covering them.

"Did you base this on myth, legend or simply the truth?"

"I'll take horrible naked truth for five hundred!" Kio joked, crunching on his apple sucker.

-----------------------------------------  
Sad endings

Kio out walked from the theater's backstage grinning madly as he met up with everyone. He was mildly surprised to see the girls and Yayoi sobbing a little.

"Well what did you expect in an opera, a happy ending?" The green haired artist asked, handing them tissues.

----------------------------------------  
Dreams

"I want to go to Paris one day. It's a place of love beauty and art." Shinonome-sensei explained to Ritsuka, Yayoi and Yuiko as they walked to lunch.

"It's also where all great dreamers go to die." Yayoi remarked, his hair getting a slight yank from the other two children.

----------------------------------  
Birthday suit

"Youji come down here, dinner's ready!" Soubi yelled down the hall, natsuo setting the table.

"Coming!"

"Don't come naked." The patch-eyed Zero added, arranging the salad.

"I'll be a minute..."

-----------------------------------  
Black-mail

"If you tell anybody about this I will not only kill you, but I will sell your body parts in black plastic bags for cash!" Ritsu threatened, advancing upon Nagisa in his night-wear.

-----------------------  
TBC...


	3. Vascular

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: My apologies for not up-dating this in a while! I've been busy...

* * *

**CSI--**

Trying to keep his ears covered, Soubi made his way to the tall male in control of the horrible machine, hoping he had some information for the blonde.

"Agatsuma Soubi, crime scene investigation." Soubi said, gripping the younger male's hand in greeting.

"Yayoi, master of the universe."

--

**Vascular--**

As Natsuo loaded the last of the supplies for Mercy General and waved good-bye to Youji, the vague sounds of suppressed sobs made their way to his ears.

Turning on his heal, the little doctor-in-training found the pink haired desk clerk sitting on the curb, head resting on her knees and a pair of bloody rubber gloves on her hands.

"Yuiko?"

Lifting her head up, the female continued to cry at the sight of Natsuo.

"Now... I can never be... a doctor here." She said, sadness pooring out like water.

Despite how she said those words, Natsuo couldn't help chuckling.

"You want to be a doctor?"

"I have to board... but, when they find out what I did... I'll never be able to."

"Board? Oh, you have to take the board exam!"

"Yes... Back home I was a surgeon. Vas-- Vas... oh, what is the word?"

"Vascular?!" The brunet asked, finding this hard to believe.

"Yes."

"You're a vascular surgeon... huh."

**Mistake--**

"If one never makes a mistake, one never learns anything." Kio explained to the little Loveless stationed on Soubi's sofa, trying to sketch a vase.

"Yes. Kio should know this, since he's made so many mistakes he's officially a genius." Soubi commented, bringing in some snacks from the kitchen, ignoring his friend's sputtering.

**--  
Compliment--**

"I love you. So if this can't work with you it can't work with any woman!"

While Soubi said this, Hitomi continued to sob, still rinsing the dishes compulsively.

"That's not a compliment! A compliment would be "you're sexy" or "you turn me on", not "one look at you proves I'm queer!""

--

**Heat--**

Clinging hands together, the two Breathless teens stood before Nagisa, hoping to whatever gods there were that she'd actually give assistance.

"Can you help us find something that makes fire?" Ai asked.

Raising her hand, the female teacher said, cheery," That makes fire."

Turning around, the two little ones suddenly felt the need to be elsewhere as they came face to face with a very angry Ritsu-sensei, teeth clenched," Roar, I say, ROAR."

**-- Trouble--**

If It was in Yayoi's ability, he would have killed the two psychopaths in front of him an hour ago. With relish. But, Soubi had told him not to.

"Let's go out." He finally said, lifting himself from his station between the two Zeros.

"Where to?" Youji asked, little cat ears perking slightly.

"To a public place where killing you would get me in trouble."

**-- Grave--**

"Say something."

"What?"

"Just something!"

"Oh, for gods sake!"

Standing before a newly made tombstone stood Seven and Nagisa. The latter was crying with true emotion while her friend just stayed still, watching clouds, trying to think. Seven still wasn't sure why they were going on with this farce. Ritsu wasn't exactly the best person in the world.

"Yay and God said to Abraham," You will kill your son Isaac." And Abraham said," I can't hear you, you'll have to speak into the Microphone." And God said," Oh, I'm sorry, is this better? Check, check check. Jerry pull the high end out, I'm still getting some hiss back here.--"

"Say something about Ritsu!"

"Okay... Um, I never knew Ritsu very well. But, I did know him as an obsessive stalker and gay male. He was sturdy, liked his coffee with enough sugar to kill a humming bird--"

"Thanks. That's enough."

**-- Together--**

"Are Hitomi and Kio together now?" Ritsuka asked his fighter, truly interested as they watched the virgin teacher walk off with the perverted male.

"Why would you think that?" Soubi asked, enjoying this conversation.

"They're living together, so they are together, right?"

"Not really."

"Too bad."

"Why?"

"Because that would be a lot easier to explain."

**-- Prison--**Within the confines of an expensive limo, Yayoi tried to keep from hyperventilating, gripping the seats. Kio just continued to read the diary of Soubi that Yayoi had recovered for the older male.

"I can't go to jail Kio! I'm too small! They'd pass me around like offerings in church!"

**-- Punch--**"What happened to Mei?" Mimuro asked the male of Breathless, Midori slightly perturbed as he held the door for Ai, watching Mei closely.

"It seems when she left the convent this nun told her that Mei wasn't allowed to drink alcohol on the premises. They got to arguing and Mei punched the nun." Midori explained handing the saved bottles to Mimuro.

Blinking, the oldest male in the room turned to his soulmate," Since when do you drink?"

**-- Spawn--**

Careful not to spill any of his precious strawberry jelly, Soubi continued to listen closely to how Ritsuka would handle this situation.

"Neither of you are good enough to have sex with Yuiko!"

If the girl that they spoke of walked in at the moment, Soubi would be laughing so hard.

Meanwhile, the two little male Zeros were pouting at Ritsuka. Not good.

"Is this because of Ritsu? Because, we'd kill that guy with a pork-chop just to have a shot at Pinky." Youji said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yuiko." Natsuo corrected, spreading butter over his own toast with Soubi.

**-- Selling--**"You haven't had sex in five years?!" Yamato asked Kouya in a not so quiet voice while they walked through the mall, searching for Christmas presents.

"Yes." The dark haired girl answered, blushing noticeably.

"Shit. If I didn't have sex for just one year, I'd be out on the street sellin' it for a dime."

**-- Sail--**"This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward."

Walking through the grand Victorian ship's halls, Soubi and Kio kept Ritsuka and Yayoi very close as men wearing pompadours walked by with females wearing knickers and clown masks.

* * *

More dabbles to come! But read and review so I have reason to come back here. No flames!


	4. Point

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

**--Independence--**

"You realise that that one little scrap of paper is surrounded by guards, monitors and little kids on their eighth grade field trip?" Kio asked the tall blonde, tripping over himself slightly in the process.

"Yep."

"We will go to prison. You know that right?"

"Yep. But, we're stealing the Declaration of Independence, it has to be some fun."

**-- Clothes--**

"You used to take your clothes off for a living?" The silver haired professor asked Nagisa, eyebrow raised in curiosity he rarely showed anyone.

"For a very _good _living, Ritsu."

**--Skein--**

Walking along the hallway with a somewhat annoyed beyond comparison look on his face, Yayoi showed the two male Zeros around the hospital he was currently working in. Keeping them as far away from Kio's room as he could at the same time.

"To your left is the Suture room where we take care of minor skin wou--"

"Hi, Yayoi-chan!"

Looking up, the dark haired male tried to keep his face as straight as possible while Natsuo and Youji pointed at a very drunk Kio standing in the hall with absolutely nothing on.

"And that's a naked Kio... Moving on."

**-- Click--  
**  
"I really don't want to let him come in. Last time Nisei was here he sang "Band Bang on the intercom." The female of the Breathless pair complained to her best friend, the Fearless tomboy.

"He grabbed my ass. Suck it up." Mei replied.

**-- Snap!--**Light mischievous eyes danced with laughter as Youji took a chair next to Yuiko, the sounds of their friends being drowned out lightly by the music.

"Hey, Pinky, I have a riddle for you."

"What?"

"How many lawyers does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Green eyes narrowed at the teenage Zero. Yuiko hated answering these kind of questions, but for this fella she always made an exception.

"Depends on how many cops it took to plant it there." The pink haired female answered, sipping her wine with a smirk as he choked on his own drink. How had she known the answer to that?!

**--Suicide--**Sorrow. The feel of it was overwhelming as Ritsuka raised the heavy dagger to his chest. Soubi hadn't come. It probably wasn't his fault, but Ritsuka would rather die than be married to Ritsu.

The blade's edge touched the young boy's skin, adrenaline rushed through him and just as he was ready to pull the metal into his beating heart...

"Would you consider me an alternative to suicide?"

The blade slipped from the neko boy's grasp, hearing the voice of the blonde fighter making his heart soar.

**--Point--**Swallowing his dark red wine, Seimei leveled his sharp eyes to point at Nagisa, his dangerous nature not making a dent at the look she was giving him.

"Do have a point, my dear?"

Before she could answer, Ritsu quickly intercepted, squeezing her hand, hard,"No, she has no point. She often never has a point. That's part of her charm."

Despite how ever little feeling Ritsu held for the annoying woman, Ritsu, for some reason or another, didn't want to see he get hurt by Seimei, the little prick.

**-- Liars--**"I used to box for Oxford..." Yamato tried, coaxing Kouya into buying the blonde yet another very strong yet somehow unhealthy drink from the bar.

"Oh, yeah? Well I used to kill for the C.I.A." The ebony haired female replied, still pulling Yamato away from the counter, peanut shells from other customers crackling under their feet.

**--Runner--**

"W-What is Yuiko going to do Ritsuka-kun!"

Observing and understanding that Kio had threatened that if Yuiko didn't take him with her and the Loveless sacrifice to the city, Kio would rat them out to Soubi.

"Get in the car and run him over." Ritsuka suggested, secretly enjoying the look of horror on Kio' face.

**-- Crawl--**

Mei was, to say the least, ready to beat the living shit out of Mimuro. So he had broken up with Nisei, so what?! The guy was a complete asshole with absolutely no morals!

"Okay, Mimuro, you've either got to get over this and come into work tomorrow wearing actual pants or crawl back into that vodka bottle you've got stashed away somewhere."

**-- Women--**

Teaching men about women had always been a small fantasy of Kio's, and yet now that Soubi had given him the opportunity to do this, Kio was having second thoughts. Considering his first pupils were to be Youji and Natsuo, this was understanding.

"Okay boys, the first thing that every male must be aware of is that behind every non-gay man, there is a woman rolling her eyes at him. Take Shinonome for example."

**--See--**Running at the speed of a drag racer, Yayoi's tail and ears were frizzy and he kept his eyes shut very tightly. All the while shouting back at Kio,

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!"

Once he was sure he was far away from the artist, in the park behind a large oak tree, Yayoi finally stopped, a smirk crossing his face along with a light blush,"I saw everything."

**--Date--**Sitting comfortably on her semi-useful stuffed chair, Hitomi's cat ears perked up at the sound of her front door opening, Ritsuka and Yayoi's voices following closely after.

"Hey boys. How were your dates?"

"Oh, you know. Lousy conversation but great sex." Yayoi replied, Ritsuka hitting him lightly on the head.

**-- Truth--**"Why do you think we date men like Kin-chan and Midori-kun?"

Lifting her head to balance on her palm, Ai considered the answer to Ginka's question.

"Because they think that 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours', maybe?"

**--Rhyme--**"If you can't beat them, join them. If you can't join them, bribe them. If you can't bribe them..."

digging through some old accounts, papers turned yellow and smelling of dust, Seimei pulled out a large file, handing it to Nisei. Dark intent in both their eyes.

"Black-mail them."

**-- Double C--**Yuiko was not an angry person. Quite the contrary, out of all Ritsuka's friends, she was probably the one least likely to get angry. But when it came to the Zero boys...

Marching down the halls of the art college, a steaming pink haired female was looking for a certain room that held two boys that had made her life hell that morning.

Opening the door, practically yanking it off, she found what she was looking for. Natsuo was in the midst of painting a lovely picture of Youji while the other Zero posed provocatively.

"You little buck-toothed, demonic fireflies from hell!" Yuiko screamed, lunging at the closest male, who happened to be Youji.

"What did we do?" Natsuo asked, calmly setting his paintbrush down.

"You pinned my bra up on the bulletin board in the lobby when I went to sleep last night! And now because of you the entire dorm knows what I wear underneath my clothes. And when I get through with you, I'm gonna be humiliated forever!"

Gasping for the air that the angry female was denying him with her fingers wound tightly around his throat, Youji tried to make some snide comment.

Natsuo stopped this with the bucket of water he kept handy for his paints.

Maybe they could get away from her while she tried to get paint stains out of her... new... blouse?

**-- Wonderland--**

"Hitomi have you been crying in the supply closet again?"

Raising her head, fake smile at the ready, Hitomi looked at Kio with her best clueless look in action.

"Kio, you know I don't do that anymore."

from behind him, the lollipop loving artist held up a mirror to Hitomi, who, sadly, had mascara trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, I look like Alice Cooper!!"

* * *

More to come, if I get reviews!


	5. Padding

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

**--Padding--**Up and down the aisles, Hitomi saw two very familiar males walking with a cart that had two squeeky wheels and was filled with products she was sure that they wouldn't be using. Ever.

Slowly and cautiously, the virgin female made her way towards Natsuo, remembering him to be a little less impulsive than Youji.

"Natsuo?"

The eye patch wearing male turned to the sound of his name, and gave a slight grin at the sight of Hitomi.

"Hey, teacher-lady! How's it been?"

"Fine. Um... what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, Soubi asked us to go shopping since we're out of the good food and the old perv is out on a date with Ritsuka-kun."

"Uh-huh. But, why do you have female hygene prodects?" The sandy haired teacher asked, pulling from the boys cart a packet of Maxi Pads.

"Youji seems to think that now that now that Ritsuka's pink haired friend moved in with him, that all of us are gonna grow vagina's."

**--Cuss--**The drink that Kio had ordered earlier was now nearly empty and he was tempted to just order another and throw at Yayoi's face. The little just turned twenty-one male had gotten into a very poor swearing contest with a much taller male and it was beginning to really frustrate Kio.

"Yayoi, just back off and stop cussing! You are not good at it!"

**--Mate--**"If you find a mate in this life, you should be loyal." Hitomi explained to the two little... demons with angels faces, in front of her. Neither of them had listened to Soubi when he explained marriage to them, so Hitomi had decided to give it a try herself. It seemed to be working, but with the Zeros, you could never tell.

Youji raised his hand, giggling at the look the blonde female was giving him," And in your case, grateful, right?"

This question was quickly followed by a resounding slap from both the aquamarine haired teen's partner and the flustered teacher.

**--Chance--**Laying on her bed, very still, Nagisa tried not to cry. Not again. Not for Ritsu.

She supposed she deserved it, she had been the one to say to give him a chance. And another. And another.

It had been her mistake. Whores don't get a second chance.

**--Eat--**Grabbing his dark black as midnight jacket, Kinka turned one more time to Ginka, a look of being put out written on his face.

"I'm going to go see if Kouya and Yamato are home. There's a diner down the road. Go there and eat something, I'm begging you. You look like a swizzle stick. It's not healthy."

And before she could respond, he was out the door.

**--Fair--**Once again missing the intended target that was a giant bulls-eye that when hit would send Mimuro into a tank of water, Mei stomped her foot childishly.

"This is so not fair!"

Mimuro yawned, his teeth being exposed for a moment.

"You keep saying that. I wonder what your basis for comparrison is?"

**--That...--**Little tears slid from Yuiko's eyes as she finished telling her story to Kio, a faint look of remorse for the girl spreading across his face.

"'That girl?'"

"Ritsuka-kun has never called me that before." Yuiko said, the little bit of liquid in her eyes spilling over again.

**--Laugh--**"How can you be sure you love him? Does he make you laugh?" Mei asked Ai of Midori, piccking her favorite coke out of the fridge.

"He doesn't make me cry." The violet haired girl answered. Her smile saying that this was a_ good_ thing.

**--Keep--**"How is it having the Zeros to work with?" Yayoi asked the sandy blonde haired teacher over his phone, chewing on some trail-mix he had picked up at the store for Kio.

"You can have them back whenever you want." Hitomi answered, teeth clenched together, keeping her from outright screaming at the two little... will not say that word... children who were, at the moment, going through some old pictures of her in high school, making little comments all the while.

**--Wifey--**Carefully, but not without reason, Nisei began thumping his head on the dark table, completely ignoring Seimei as the Beloved sacrifice sat smoking his favorite black cigars, an eyebrow raised.

"Why, Seimei? Why?! I'm a relatively good person who just wants to find a job as an actor and cheat on my wife. Is that so much to ask?"

"It is if you're cheating on her with me." Seimei answered, the smoke that previously filled his lungs wafting through the air in a lazy, disgusting cloud.

**--Order--**The angered and somewhat reproachful look that Ritsuka gave Soubi when he threw that apple core out of the window of their speeding car was not only a little scary, but it was making it harder for the fighter to drive.

"Look, Ritsuka... I'm not under any orders to make the world a better place..."

**--Regret--**Youji couldn't take this much longer. The pained look that Yayoi had plastered on his face since yesterday was totally harshing the buzz of the tequila shots.

"Look, Yayoi, regrets are a waste of time. They're just the past crippling you in the present. But I have the cure for your breaking bones." The aquamarine haired male began, pulling Yayoi closer to him and picking up both of their glasses at once.

"Yeah? And that would be...?"

"Horney Mohicans!" Youji answered, pulling from his coat pocket a dangerously decorated bottle with such words as he promised inprinted on it.

**-- Shatter--**

The affects of whatever Ritsu had pumped into Natsuo were starting to take action and Natsuo was beginning to become desperate. He had to, considering he had to lean on Yuiko just to move in a strait line.

"We'll have to jump out the window." He could vaguely hear the pink haired girl say.

"You've got to be kidding!"

Shitty night.


	6. Hammer

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

**--God--**"So... Ritsu cheated on me with Seven and Seven cheated on Ritsu... There IS a God! And He's on my side!"

Despite how totally insane that probably sounded to everyone else in the bar, Nagisa continued to chat up with Soubi on this unsettling subject.

**--High School--**Chewing on his nails probably wasn't very attractive to Soubi, but at the moment, Ritsuka didn't really care. He had just gotten out of his first day of high school and was ready to slit his wrists.

"Well, Ritsuka, you can always take solace in the fact that high school is like warfair. You either win the battle or you get blown up." Soubi said, handing the teen some juice that was probably still good

"Or, I could be captured and turned into a mindless zombie."

"That could work."

**--Disco--**"Kio, what's disco?" Natsuo asked the tall green haired college student while he went through some dusty old records that Youji had dragged out from under Soubi's bed.

Turning around, Kio thought for a moment.

"It's music from Hell. And, not the cool part of Hell where all the murderers are, but where the lame-ass area for accountants are from."

**--Butt--**

"I'm gonna miss you trying to grab my ass... It makes me feel pretty... God, I'm sad."

Even as he said that, Yayoi continued to hold onto Youji. They would be apart for a good three months, but to two teens, that was like, a year.

**--Fear--**  
Watching from the window's opening at the topmost floor of the old house that every fighter and sacrifice of the broken Goura now resided, Shinonome Hitomi kept close watch over Yuiko and Ritsuka and Soubi. But much closer attention to Yuiko.

Behind her, Kio sat, smoking those horrible orange scented cigarettes.

"Why do you dislike her so much?"

"I don't dislike her. It's just... I'm a little... afraid of her. More and more, she reminds me of the child that I once was. Which, in many ways, is a bad thing."

**--Hammer--**  
In his eyes, Nisei could tell that Seimei wanted very much to kill him. And after kicking the Beloved sacrifice in the genitals, Nisei couldn't really blame him, but that wasn't the point.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Seimei asked, raising himself from his previous position on the ground.

"Because bad things hapen to people who kill their family with a hammer, ass-hole."

**--Ex--**Rolling the dough in between her hands with care, Yuiko looked up at Soubi once again. He tended to get nervous around her since he had been gone for so long.

"So," Yuiko began,"Do you still shoot people for a living?"

**--Bandage--**  
Holding the little light haired Zero's foot perfectly still, Hitomi noted the angry expression on his face. If he hadn't been going at it with Natsuo in her closet, this wouldn't have happened.

"Now, Youji. I know you don't like being in casts, but there's not much of a choice there. And besides, you'll be fixed in no time and be back to your old self."

The delight in his eyes after that sentence left her a bit frightened.

_'Don't know if I'll like that...'_**--Woderful--**"I truly hope you drop dead." Ritsu told the small woman before him, wearing one of her ridiculous dresses again.

Nagisa held her head up high, sticking her tongue out at the taller being," So do I! I hope I die young and very wealthy."

**--Leather--**"Yayoi, I really need you to wear your LAB coat when you come on school grounds." Kio told the younger male, sucking thoughtfully on a lemon lolli-pop.

Moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Yayoi replied," And I need two days of outrageous sex with someone a lot younger than _you_. Like, half your age. But, seeing as that's not going to happen..."

**--Good/Bad--**Their posissions were not good. Their posissions were terrible. Their posissions were going to lead to a very awkward moment in about five seconds.

But, in Mei's defense, she hadn't been the one to hire Mimuro.

Lifting herself from her leather chair that tended to stick to her ass, Mei moved as formally as possible towards her best friend's desk.

"Okay, Mimuro. The bad news is you're fired," She began, sitting on his lap," The Good news, is that I can screw you in an office for once."

**--Kitchen--**Holding her hand under the running water, waiting for it to turn warm, Ginka looked about the kitchen, noting the woodwork and other things that only a woman of class would notice.

"Kin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How does a jack-ass like Midori have such as nice kitchen?"


	7. Needle

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: The reason that I'm up-dating this is not out of boredom, but out of guilt. I haven't touched it in such a long time that I feel I should by it a dress... sorry...

* * *

--  
**Needle**

"So what's gonna happen when she gets this stuff?"

Still reading from the medical book he had stolen from his girlfriend, Mei's, hospital, Mimuro wiped the sweat from his forehead. How could he say "he didn't really know" in a way so Yamato wouldn't have a reason to shoot him?

"...I'm a litttle curious about that myself."

"Don't fuckin' joke, man!" The hit-woman said, laying Kouya on the floor, the cocaine from earlier still sticking unattractively to her nose.

"I'm sorry. No, uh, she's supposed to come out of it just like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"So I've got to stab her in the heart with this thing three times?" Yamato asked, holding out the needle.

"No, you don't got to stab her three times! You just have to stab her once! But, it's got to be hard enough to get past her breast plate into her heart! And then you push down on the... plunger." Mimuro explained, drawing a small bulls-eye above the area where Kouya's heart was, with a Bic pen.

* * *

--  
**Punish**

"Make Soubi dead! Whatever it takes, whatever it costs!... I don't care what you do! Just make sure the bastard's heart stops beating!" Ritsu ordered, his hand clutching the phone so hard that his knuckles were white. He was spitting slightly with each command to whatever lackey he was currently giving orders to.

Ritsu knew that karma was catching up to him. He had thought the blonde to be dead, and that with the silver haired mafia boss' downfall. Now, Nagisa, that bitch, was dead. He had never loved her. He could never have loved her. But, she was the only friend he'd ever had.

He knew Soubi was coming after him for what Ritsu had done. And he deserved it. But, that didn't mean the game couldn't drag out for a while.

* * *

--  
**Seven**

"He's like a kid who just found out there's no Santa Clause." Hitomi said, looking dejectedly over at Ritsuka.

"What?!" Yayoi screamed, a look of horror covering his face.

Something of the inner mother in Hitomi kicked in, which is why she knew what the horror meant. If her inner mother was right, anyway.

"I mean- Hypothetically! Because, of course, there is!"

"Ah, good." Yayoi said, relief automatically setting in.

'Good save.' Hitomi mentally encouraged herself.

* * *

**Trample**

"OMG! They trampled Yuiko!" Yayoi screamed, speeding to where the Zeros were helping his ditzy friend up from the sidewalk.

Picking some leaves out of the girl's hair, Youji looked more or less disinterested with the situation, "Well, that's a little redundant. This isn't such a bad day for you, is it?"

Yuiko shook her head. This happened a lot, actually. Usually when nobody was around, but...

* * *

--  
**Burn**

"I think... What do I think? I think you have a morbid desire to burn in Hell." Ritsuka said in a deadly voice. The gun in his hand pointing directly at Seimei's head.

It wouldn't even take three seconds. Seimei wold be dead before he even his the ground. That was the beauty of these kinds of weapons. You had, like, a five percent chance of getting it wrong. And that was only if the person had an abnormality in his bone density.

Seimei, as far as Ritsuka knew from medical records, had no such abnormality.

* * *

--  
**Consistant  
**--

"I thought you said that serial killers are very specific?" Ritsuka asked the smoking blonde, eyebrows raised as Soubi typed at record speed, looking for something. Something old, but something that was useful.

"Like robots. They don't change unless they have to." Soubi concurred, moving the arrow key to a file, clicking.

The smoke that had been building in his airway emptied through Soubi's lips, creating a less then pretty kind of mist before the computer.

"But, then again, consistency is the hobgoblin of small minds."

* * *

--  
**Logic  
**--

"That is what debate team is about my dears." Nagisa explained to the two male Zeros as they sat, attempting to absorb the words from her mouth.

"Logic can provide proof even when there is absolutely no evidence. What does that mean? Natsuo?" The bluenette pointed to the patch eyed boy, amusement on her face.

Natsuo raised his head from where it previously rested atop his arms, yawning he guessed, "Logic is a way to find truth?"

"Correct." Nagisa chirped, turning back to the blackboard.

Natsuo knew that all those hours listening to Ritsuka and Soubi would pay off down the road.

* * *

--  
**I Am**

"I am Mimuro. Yes I am. Mimuro I am."

Pushing the drunk male into the bed, Mei continued to remove his shoes and socks. She should never have taken him out to dinner at that stupid restaurant. Never mind the fact that he had wanted to go there. She should have pulled out when she read in the menu that they sold liquor.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Dr. Suess when you're drunk?"

* * *

--  
**Patience**

"What's taking you so bloody long?!"

Ignoring the question, Yuiko continued to turn the numbers on the ancient lock. First hit the stork, then the falcon and then...

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Natsuo called, shooting yet another boil and bug infested zombie.

"Patience is a virtue." The pink haired nekojin called back pleasantly, opening the first lock... only to reveal another, even heavier one.

Another round of gunfire sounded through out the great hall as Youji finally found his machine gun, "Not right now, it isn't!"

* * *

--  
**Truth**

Holding onto Ritsu's arm like a vice, Soubi was pulled onto the ship, the older male breathing fairly deeply, flexing his hand. The circulation had been cut off for at least two minutes.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Soubi asked, taking off his glasses.

"Because, I happen to like you. I certainly wasn't lying about that." Ritsu answered, pulling himself up from his seat on the damp wooden floor to check on Soubi's knew master.


	8. Dishwasher

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

* * *

--  
Fist

Opening the door, the first thing that registered in Ritsuka's mind was how bad Soubi looked. Then his voice box kicked in.

"Holy--! Soubi! What the hell happened to your nose?!" The little sacrifice questioned, letting the supremely taller male inside the apartment.

"Nothing really. I just used it to break this ass-hole's fist." Soubi answered, handing Ritsuka his phone, a picture of said ass-hole passed out on the cement.

"Isn't that Nisei?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... well... Let's get your nose straightened."

* * *

--  
Morning

Moving from Hitomi's stomach and up, Kio felt his hangover slowly fading, leaving like a ship from the harbor as his little brunette teaching goddess... pushed him away and off of the bed.

"...Kio? You okay?" Hitomi asked, bringing the sheets up to her chest, leaning slightly over the edge of the bed.

"No I'm not okay! Why'd we stop?!"

"It won't do you very good to go into the police station with a hard-on, now would it?" She asked, amused as he got off the floor, one unfinished sucker stuck to his forehead.

"Come on, baby! You know I'm a better cop when I get some in the morning!" Kio whined, unable to do anything as she started up the shower, locking him out of the bathroom.

* * *

--  
Dishwasher

Within the small tavern, a hundred people, give or take , were drinking, singing, dancing and engaging in other forms of merriment. A band playing seventies music was on stage, 'This Train, Don' Carry My Mother' flowing from their instruments.

In the back, instead of doing the piles of dishes like she was supposed to, Ai was sitting on the stairs, staring into space and smoking... French cigarettes.

"Hey," Midori called from the doorway, lighting his own cigarette, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." Ai answered plainly.

"Thinking of what?"

"Clean thoughts."

Midori rolled his eyes, "Then why are my dishes dirty?"

Ai snubbed out her cigarette, ash making a small black line in the hardened soil, "Well, those poor, dumb little bastards, they never learned the power of positive thought."

Midori exhaled, scratching the back of his head, " I thought you said you were a dishwasher?"

Ai snorted, "I'm a dishwasher..." Standing up, she flung her arms apart dramatically and called out to the heavens, laced with sarcasm, "I'm a dishwasher! My hands are permanently puckered!"

* * *

--  
Buffet

"Let's see, "When aboard a sailing vessel, one should always have a great deal of citrus to prevent scurvy." That sounds interesting." Yayoi commented as he and the Zero boys loaded onto the deck of the 'Saint Espanola'. Yayoi reading from a book that had seen better days, Youji looking for something (or someone) to mess with, and Natsuo looking more or less ready to find somewhere to vomit.

"Or find the nearest bar and reserve seats for the midnight buffet!" Youji exclaimed, grabbing the other two and charging for the lounge, Natsuo turning greener with each step.

"But, all they have at the midnight boufet is margerita's... Oh, I see." Yayoi muttered.

* * *

--  
Crack

Gripping Ritsu's sleeve, Nagisa urged the selfish bastard to look at her. She didn't want him to die. She had lost so much already. She couldn't bare loosing him as well.

"What is it, you annoying midget?" Came the iron words to sting and bite her, succeeding quite easily.

"I... I have no more words to keep you from leaving. But, stay anyway. Please? I've given you everything. Even my shame. Why can't you stay for me?" She pleaded, voice cracking while unshed tears accumulated in her eyes.

He did not respond to her words. Didn't even turn to look at her as he freed his clothing from her shaking fingers.

But, he didn't walk out. He actually hugged her. Not a true, comforting hug. But, a hug.

This was very hard for him.

* * *

--  
Cement

Running to the window, Yuiko tried not to laugh at the sight of of Nisei, ass in the air and face covered with blue paint meant for her house.

"Um, are you okay?" The pink haired female called to the ex-psycho.

"Yes, yes I'm fine! The cement broke my fall!" Sarcasm. That was a nice thing to listen to so early in the morning.

* * *

--  
Falling

Carefully perched on Soubi's freshly cleaned window, Natsuo held his digital camera very steady as he shot his perfect picture.

Youji had been right. It had happened today, and just after the rain had finished.

Looking back across the street, the Zero fighter observed the targets of his picture. Hio was still talking to Shinonome-sensei in that nervous, animated way.

"So, this is what it looks like when someone falls in love." Natsuo muttered to himself.

* * *

--  
Lesson

"Lesson #3, for having an exciting, electric life: If you see an interesting looking stranger, follow him."

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea in the world to follow the Zeros around without Soubi or Ritsuka, or even Kio present.

Unfortunately for Yuiko, she had gotten lost and run into these two soon-to-be-felons. And according to their logic, that meant she had to come with them to all their other stops before they took her back to Soubi's.

So, here she was, being dragged along by Natsuo as Youji picked a six foot tall male, with piercing and gothic make-up, to follow down a dark alley.

Should should really start carrying a map with her. A very detailed one.

* * *

--  
Fat Free

Holding onto his pen and ticket order booklet, Ritsuka tried his best to act composed and, well, like a decent waiter as the two most annoying, snobbish girls from his school looked over their menus, making various rude and catty comments.

Behind the two girls, Soubi was smoking and occasionally slurping from the double chocolate milkshake Ritsuka had brought him.

"What on this menu has no carbs, no sugar and is fat free?" One of the girls asked the ebony haired nekojin.

"Water." Ritsuka answered without hesitation.

Soubi gave his sacrifice a smile. Oh, how he loved it when Ritsuka was a little assertive.


End file.
